Dear Diary
by Amelia Letter
Summary: It all began with a diary. The diary that Evelynn found that led her to the brutal roller-coaster ride she was about to endure.-"They're punishing us. Now, we're expected to forgive and forget."-It was the start of her life. The real start.
1. The Diary

**AN: This was originally a one-shot but is now a full-out story! Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Suzanne Collins! Only my creativity belongs to me!**

* * *

It was over, finally over. The whole country was in ashes, but it was over. My family was nowhere to be seen, but it was over. They might've won, but _thank goodness_ it was over. Finally over. I wandered through my old city, or what was left of it. I came upon a house, or what was left of it. I wandered through it, wondering who lived here. My foot hit something. It was a small book. A diary. It was perfectly intact, not a burn in sight. I sat down right there on the ground and opened it. I began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Hello! My name is Ariya! This was Mother's idea, keeping a journal, a diary. She said it would help me keep my mind off everything that has been happening. She said it was a good habit. I agreed with her. I've had no one to talk to ever since my sister, Evelynn, hasn't come home. Mother said she went to a happier place. When I asked if I could go to a happier place, Mother said only good girls that listened went to happy places. If only I told Mother about the many times Ev snuck out of the house to see Marx. Who would be the good girl then?_

_ Anyway, at least now I can write down everything I would've said to Ev. Ev would have been worse at listening since she is sixteen. She thinks just because she is six years older than me she is better than me. Well, I don't sneak out when Mother and Father tell me to stay put. Anyways, enough about Ev._

_ Lately, there have been many loud noises. Giant "BOOM"s can be heard from my room. Whenever there is a "BOOM", things fall from the sky. I have also heard people screaming during one of the "BOOM"s. I only asked Mother about it once. She told me they were screaming because they were finally free. I never asked Mother about the things that have been happening in my district ever again. Instead I asked Father. He only told me to never go outside. I went back to asking Mother questions. _

_ I remember the day Ev went away. There were no "BOOM"s that whole week. They called some people to go to the square to be asked questions. Ev was part of the list. We made sure she got there safely. After the men in white took her, we never saw her again. I miss Ev. She's smart. I sometimes wonder why they take so long asking her questions. At least I know she's happy because she is with Marx Feelds, her boyfriend. _

_ I have to go now, though. Mother said she has bread. We rarely get bread and I don't want to miss out on it. I've seen mice in this little underground place and I think they like bread just as much as I do. And they steal things; I saw them with my own eyes. I think I should tell mother._

_Yours Truly,_

_ Ariya Lorence _

I sniffed. I turned the page. There was another entry, a little shorter. I flipped another page. Nothing else. I went back a page and read the last entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I'm afraid we won't get to spend much time together. Our time is cut short for reasons I guess I will have to explain. We still have not heard from Ev. I am starting to get worried, wondering if they kidnap people in happy places. I hope not, the places are supposed to be happy. _

_ Mother woke me up early today. She told me we had to go. She told me not to take anything. I asked to say goodbye to you and she said only if I do it quickly. She keeps walking around frantically. Her blue eyes look wild and her blond hair flying behind her. Father tries to calm her down, his grey eyes stare into her blue ones as he tells her it will be fine. _

_I can't help but think how much Father looks like Marx. Their black hair falls in their face in an identical manner and their grey eyes seem exactly the same to me. I only catch snatches of their conversation. Father keeps telling Mother we'll find our way home. Mother keeps saying this may be the last time we see home. I ask her what she means. She tells me that we may be gone for a while. Father takes her into the next room._

_ I don't want to say goodbye to you my dear diary. You have been a fantastic listener, even if you didn't respond as much as Ev would. I hope I will be able to converse with you once again in the near future. _

_Farewell,_

_ Ariya Lorence_

I started crying, still sitting in the piles of ash, holding the book close to my chest. I had lost so many people in the Dark Days. It wasn't right. They took me from my family and wanted me to tell them where all the safe houses were, including mine. They tortured and killed Marx right in front of my eyes, telling me that he was only the first, especially if I didn't tell them. I didn't tell them. They tortured me using methods I'd rather not even think about. Now I found out my family is missing, most likely dead.

I reopened the book and pulled it away from my chest and looked at it. My blond hair was dirty, matted, and strewn all over the place. My blue eyes scanned the pages and the small, familiar handwriting, but everything was blurry from my tears. A little pen served as a bookmark in the diary. I pulled it out and uncapped it. I flipped to the next clean page.

_Dear Diary,_

_ My name is Evelynn Lorence. I'm thrilled to hear you served as a good listener for my younger sister while I was gone. I was wondering if you would listen to me. I'm in grave need of a good listener. Especially in these tough times._

_ I have lost many people. My friends, my boyfriend, and apparently, my family. I've been tortured ruthlessly. You may wonder why such cruel things would happen to innocent people. It was called the Dark Days. There were many wars, many battles, and many deaths. The Rebels have lost now so we must face the punishment of the cruel people of the Capitol. They have already annihilated District 13. My home is District 12. _

_ I am on my own now, unfortunately. I'll have a new beginning, I suppose. I remember Mother had a diary herself. I always thought it was foolish. I now see that she had it for closure. When you don't want to talk to anybody, or when you have nobody to talk to, a diary is a great way to express your thoughts. I am looking forward to our future conversations._

_Sincerely,_

_ Evelynn Lorence _

I put the pen back and closed the diary. I held the diary close to me. I sat there in the ashes of my house and cried some more. I don't know for how long I cried I just knew it was a long while. My silent tears turned into streaming sobs. After what seemed like hours of crying, I seemed to be out of tears. My breathing was laboured and I felt like I had been stabbed constantly in that spot where my heart was. I noticed a shadow covering my curled up body. I looked up. A lady who looked to be in her forties was standing there.

"Need a home, deary?" She asked. I vaguely recognized her. I might've realized her from the Seam. I nodded. She helped me stand up.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"My name is Mae. Don't worry, Ev. I knew your parents very well. You're in good hands. My, you're only sixteen, aren't you?" she said. I nodded. I somewhat remembered the name. I followed her, still keeping the diary close to me. "You're in good hands," she repeated.

Here was my new beginning. I didn't doubt that haunting nightmares would be there. With the Dark Days over, only worse would serve to come.

* * *

**All right then! What did you all think? Hope I'll see your reviews in the following chapter! ;)**

**-Amelia Letter**


	2. Only The Beginning

**AN: Yes, you all heard right. The one-shot _Dear Diary_ is now a story! Tell me what you think of it because I have the next few chapters ready to post and I want to know if it's a good idea to continue it. Please Read & Review!**

******Disclaimer: All rights go to Suzanne Collins! Only my creativity belongs to me!**  


* * *

Mae led me through the streets of District 12, but there wasn't much left of them. We walked for a while, ducking at random moments. Eventually, though, we stopped in front of an old, low house. It looked more like a shack, actually. She led me inside and unlocked a trapdoor with a odd-looking key. I realized that this was like the safe house I lived in with my family. I followed her down through the trapdoor and she locked it behind us.

It looked very much like the safe house that I previously lived in. A small kitchen in one corner and next to it a dinner table with four chairs. There were walls separating bedrooms. The floor, walls, and ceiling were cold stone, just like every other safe house. There was a good part of the house that was empty of furniture and only had a small fire with blankets encircling it. Over the fire was a thin metal tray that was probably used to cook food and toast bread. I looked at Mae.

"How did you know my parents?" I asked her.

"Oh, I went to school with them. I was only a year older than your mother," she chuckled. "You probably thought I was older, didn't you? Can't say I blame you. In the midst of a Rebellion, no one looks like themselves, or acts like themselves, for that matter," she said.

"Do you live alone?" I asked her.

"No, no. I have a son and a younger daughter," she said. My heart filled with that stabbing pain again at the mention of her having a younger daughter. Memories of Ariya came flooding in like a hurricane. I sat down on one of the blankets to keep from fainting.

"You have a husband?" I asked her. She looked down with a sad look on her face. I nodded.

"Well, I'll show you to your bedroom," she said.

I followed her down a narrow, stone hallway until we stopped at a weak, wooden door. She opened it with a loud creak. The inside looked very much like my old bedroom, not that I was complaining. This was far better than the muddy cell I had to share with five other people when I was a captive. I walked in and sat down on the bed, placing Ariya's diary on the nightstand. I looked at Mae.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would've done without you," I told her. She smiled.

We heard the trapdoor open and we both dashed out to see who was coming in. When we arrived at the empty 'foyer', as I was beginning to call it, I saw a boy about my age fall through the hole in the ceiling. He was carrying what looked like a wild turkey and two squirrels. Mae went up to him to help him with the meat, which was most likely hunted. They put it on a counter in the kitchen.

"Evelynn? Do you know how to prepare the meat?" I heard Mae call from the kitchen. I walked in to see her getting out a knife and some bowls.

"Somewhat. I watched my mother do it plenty of times and I did it myself once," I responded.

"Oh, that's great! Oh, silly me! I forgot to introduce you two! Evelynn, this is my son, Anders! Now, Evelyn, come here and help me with this meat and Anders, go get your sister," Mae ordered. I nodded my head as a way to say 'hello' and walked over to help Mae.

We skinned and washed the meat and put it on the metal tray above the fire to cook. While I was watching over the meat to make sure it didn't burn, I met Adella, Mae's daughter. She looked everything like Ariya. She had blond hair and blue eyes and pale skin. The only difference was that she was two years older than Ariya.

We ate some of the meat and stored the rest for later. Immediately after, I went to my room and took out my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_ It feels like I'm part of a family again. A woman that knew my parents named Mae took me in. She has a family herself. She has a son and a daughter. I think her husband is dead. She doesn't talk about it. I wouldn't either. I don't. I haven't really actually said much at all about anyone close to me. I can't. _

_ Mae's son is my age, sixteen. His name is Anders. He looks a lot like Father, but then again, so did the other men that lived in the Seam. He has the same grey eyes, black hair, and olive skin that marks you a Seam person. He definitely took after his father because Mae has blond hair and blue eyes, just like I do and just like Ariya and Mother did._

_ Adella is Mae's daughter. She is twelve, two years older than Ariya, and looks exactly like Ariya. She has the same blond hair and blue eyes, like her mother. She is very quiet. It must be hard for her. She doesn't have her father and she's still so young. It would've been hard for me if I was only twelve._

_ I have to go now. I'm feeling quite tired and it's been a long day. I suppose I'll write again tomorrow. Closure is still necessary._

_Until later,_

_ Evelynn_

I closed the diary and put it on the small nightstand by my bed. A soft knock rang on the door and it opened to reveal Mae. I smiled at her.

"I don't know how I can thank you," I told her. She shook her head.

"It's not like I would've left you out there," she said.

"It's still very kind of you," I told her. She waved her hand dismissively.

"Do you want to wash your face? I can give you some separate clothes for you to sleep in and I can wash and fix those for you, if you like," she offered. I nodded.

She led me to a basin filled with water. It had a towel on the side. I washed my face and immediately felt better. Afterwards, she gave me a pair of pants and a shirt for me to wear when I went to sleep. I changed into them and gave my dirty ones for her to wash and fix. I settled into my bed for a good night's sleep. Unfortunately, there were nightmares.

I was being tortured by the Capitol. There were so many different rooms, each one holding a different torture device. They would use a room, and then painfully drag me to another. There was one with a chair that shocked you, every time you moved. There was one where there were jabber jays driving you insane with the screams of people. They only got worse from there.

I woke from yet another torture chamber early in the morning. I couldn't take it anymore. I quietly walked outside of my room to the small fire that was still keeping the underground house warm. I sat on one of the blankets in front of the fire and hugged my knees to my chest. One by one, silent tears rolled down my eyes. Why couldn't I take it? I should be happy. I should be grateful. I had a new family and I was not dead.

And this was only the beginning.

* * *

**What did you all think? Now that you're done the Read part, don't forget to Review!**

**-Amelia Letter**


	3. Finally Peaceful

**AN: Here it is! The third chapter! I have finished some chapters of this story, but I'm not _done_ the story, so don't get upset at me if I take a while to update a few times. All right, so tell me what you think!**

******Disclaimer: All rights go to Suzanne Collins! Only my creativity belongs to me!**  


* * *

That was where I was in the morning. That was where Mae found me. In front of the fire, crying. She didn't say or do anything. She just gave me my clean and fixed clothes and let me go. I got changed and started helping out Mae with the food. She told me to go and help Adella with her homework after helping her with the food.

Adella was a really smart girl. She did little pieces of homework that helped her stay sharp, but I was amazed. I didn't get to do much school because of the Rebellion. I was working with her at the kitchen table and Mae and Anders were cleaning the meat that Anders had hunted when it happened. The small television perched on the kitchen counter under a cupboard turned on. It was a message from the Capitol.

"Good afternoon, Panem. Congratulation is to be handed down to the Capitol for winning against the Rebels. The Capitol's win, and the Rebels' loss, is the purpose of this nationwide message. To punish the Rebels, and their future families, for their incompetence and for daring to try to do such a thing to the Capitol, we have created the Hunger Games.

"Two tributes, a boy and a girl, from each district between the ages of twelve and eighteen, including twelve and eighteen, will be chosen to travel to the Capitol to participate in these Games. At the Capitol, the tributes will be shown off to all of Panem after which they will all be placed in an arena where they will have to fight to the death. Only one tribute may win. Papers will be dropped off at every home next week so you may register anyone eighteen or younger. The papers must be taken to the Justice Building, or you must serve punishment. Good day Panem," and with that, the television turned off and the face of President Winters disappeared from the television.

Mae dropped the knife in her hand and it clattered on the stone floor. The pencil in my hand dumbly fell from my fingers. Anders was holding on to the countertop so tight that his knuckles where white. Adella looked at us with scared eyes. This couldn't be happening. Wasn't it punishment enough that they were killing us and torturing us for no apparent reason? Wasn't it punishment enough that they had a burst of pride and we got put to shame? Apparently, it wasn't.

I scraped my chair back as I got up and walked to my room. It must've looked rude, but I didn't want them to see me cry. I had been crying a lot lately, it wasn't like me. When I got to my room I sat on my bed and picked up my diary. I opened it and took out the little pen.

_Dear Diary,_

_ It was just getting better and then it got ruined. The Capitol created these games where two people from each district will have to fight to the death until only one is left alive. I don't know why we're being punished; we lost and got put to shame. People are still being killed and tortured by the Peacekeepers. People are still afraid to come out of their houses._

_ They're dropping of the registration papers next week. Probably because they still need to make them and figure out how many they will need. Probably because they need to figure out how the Hunger Games are going to be. It doesn't matter; it's still stupid to me. I will talk to you later, my dear diary._

_Sincerely, _

_ Evelynn_

I put the diary back on my nightstand and hugged my knees to my chest. It was such a vulnerable position. Perfect for a vulnerable person, like me. Anything could have been thrown at me and I would've only curled up and cried. At least that was what I was doing of late. I stood up and wiped away my tears and went back to the kitchen. There would be no more hiding or crying. I had to be strong.

Everyone was back to doing their jobs, as if nothing happened. However, there was still a tension in the air that was a constant reminder that something did in fact happen. Everyone was just too stubborn to admit it. I sat back down at the kitchen table next to Adella and watched her work. I would answer her questions whenever she had any, but that wasn't often so there was always an awkward silence. In the end, it was Anders that broke it.

"Somebody should stay up in the cottage twenty-four seven. We should make it look like people are actually living there too," he said. I frowned.

"Why?" I asked.

"They'll probably check every standing house so they know where to send the registration sheets and who to 'punish' in any case. We might have to completely move up there eventually," he said. I nodded.

"We should take shifts," I offered. Silence.

"I'll take the night," Anders and I said at the same time.

"No, _I _will. You go hunting in the morning so you shouldn't be tired. I don't even…_sleep_ at night," I said. Awkward silence again. Way to go me.

"Fine, then I'll take the afternoon," he said.

"I'll take the morning. You two can watch after Adella and give her breakfast, I'm sure," Mae said.

"So what can I do?" Adella asked. I smiled at her.

"You can do your homework. _Somebody_ in this house needs to me academically gifted and it's _definitely _not me," I told her. She laughed and went back to her work.

We ate lunch and then the rest of the day was easy. Mae had some books I could read so I just snuggled in close by the fire and read a bunch of books. Reading was my favourite pastime during the Rebellion and even before. It brought me out of the real world and even put me to sleep occasionally. Reading was my favourite. I liked the older books the best, or at least those set in older times. I always wondered how my parents or their parents or their parents, and so on, grew up. It's pretty boring reading about something you already know.

Eventually, it was dinnertime, but I didn't eat much. I didn't have much of an appetite, especially after today. Mae just stored the food I didn't eat. I walked to my room and changed into my other pair of clothing and just lied down and read my book. Some time really late, I heard a knock on my door. It was Mae.

"Hello. I hope you're doing fine," she said.

"Of course," I said. She nodded her head and pulled out something from behind her back. It was a pale blue dress that appeared to be made of silk. It was made to tie up behind my neck. I touched it gingerly.

"Thank you so much, it must have cost a fortune," I said. She shook her head.

"I have a lot of varieties of fabric and I don't have much else to do when I'm not cooking," she said.

"Well, I haven't really ever worn a dress," I said.

"Well, this is something you might want to have just in case. After all, every girl has at least one dress in her closet," she said with a smile. I smiled back at her and took the dress.

"Thank you. I don't know what to say," I said, as I hung the dress behind the door.

"Thank you is enough," she said and went off to her room.

Today started horribly and ended well. I grabbed the blankets off my bed, my pillow, my book, and my lantern and unlocked the trapdoor with my key. I headed up into the cottage. The floor was covered in an odd-coloured carpet and there was a dinner table, four dinner chairs, and a rocking chair with a small table by it. There was a small fire pit with fresh logs in the middle of the room. There was also a door leading off to a bedroom. I started a fire in the pit using my lantern and settled myself into the rocking chair. I looked at the windows to see them covered with dark curtains. I could still see the rain though.

I spent the night reading my book and listening to the rain. It was my first peaceful night.

* * *

**You finished the Read part, so don't forget to Review!**

**Here are some questions, if you need any help:**

**-Should I continue on with this story?  
-What are you most curious about in this story?  
****-Have you read any stories by HolaitsCiara? No? YOU SHOULD!  
-Any Twists or Turns (or both?) you want me to put in? Any ideas?**

**Cya!  
****-Amelia Letter **


	4. New Worries

**AN: Chapter 4 is up for my wonderful readers! Don't forget to Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Suzanne Collins! Only my creativity belongs to me!**

* * *

I was still awake and nearly done my book when the trapdoor opened. It was very early in the morning, so I was generally surprised to see anyone up, but then Anders climbed through. He had a bow, a quiver filled with arrows, and a hunting knife on his belt. Oh yeah, he went hunting in the morning.

"Good morning," he said. "Did you get a good night's sleep?" he asked.

"Not in the slightest and I've never felt better," I said with a smile, stretching my arms above my head and yawning.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay and find out what you mean by that, I've got to get hunting," he said. Then, he just walked out the door. The trapdoor opened again, this time revealing Mae.

"All right, my shift. How was your night?" she said, walking over to the chair.

"Perfect. I didn't get a wink of sleep," I said. She chuckled and shook her head.

"All right then. I see you've set yourself up nicely, started a fire and everything. Well, Adella is still asleep so you should head down now," she said.

I got up and she took my place in the rocking chair. She was working on yet another sewing project. I went down the trapdoor and locked it. I started preparing the food and woke up Adella when Anders came back. For the most of it, I just read and made sure Adella did all her homework. It was lunchtime now and Anders was unlocking the trapdoor.

"You should take some food with you. You'll miss lunch," I told him.

"Good idea," he said and went to the kitchen to get some of the food that I had prepared. He went up through the trapdoor and Mae came down.

"Anyone hungry?" She asked. Adella jumped up.

"Me! I'm _starving_!" She said. I smiled.

"I prepared some of the meat. It's in the kitchen. I'll be right back," I said.

I stood up and headed for my room. When I got to my room, I sat down on my bed and picked up the diary. I opened and took out the little pen.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Things have been going better, despite that announcement of the Hunger Games. We are taking shifts staying in the cottage above us so they won't get rid of the underground safe house. We think they might stop by at every standing house to see where people are living. We're probably going to move up there all together, eventually._

_ Mae is like a mother to me now. She made this beautiful dress for me. She enjoys sewing. So did Mother. A lot of things here remind me of home with my parents and Ariya. _

_Sincerely,_

_ Evelynn_

I closed the diary and put it back on the nightstand. I headed out of my room and to the kitchen to eat lunch. The meat that I prepared was out on the table and Mae was putting out plates. I smiled at her and helped her set up the table. When we were done, I called Adella and we ate. It was a good lunch, mainly because I was in a much better mood.

Until night time, I just read. I had been doing a lot of that, which was more or less, good. When it was dark out, I took my book and my lantern and headed up into the cottage. When I got up there, Anders was sitting in the rocking chair, reading. I quietly stood behind him and it took him a while to notice the extra light on his book. He turned.

"You read?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. What else would I be doing with a book?" he responded. I shook my head.

"It's just that I never saw you reading before," I said.

"Well, it's not like I just hunt all day long," he responded. I rolled my eyes.

"I figured _that_ out. I'm not _completely _ignorant," I said. He smiled.

"You're not ignorant, just inattentive," he said. I laughed.

"Thank you _so_ much, that's a _million_ times better," I said. We were both laughing, but when the laughing seized, there was just an odd silence.

"I better get going," he said. I nodded and took his seat in the armchair after he left.

The blankets I had brought up the previous night were neatly folded by the chair. I unfolded them and wrapped them around me. I opened the book I was reading since this morning. I was already two-thirds done. I dropped the second book by the chair to read after I finished the current one. That night, I actually fell asleep. Unfortunately.

I had another nightmare. This time, Ariya and my parents were in it. They were wondering around in the wilderness. They were in the wilderness. Their clothes were ripped and ruined and their faces were covered in dirt and grime. They looked tired and hungry and definitely thinner. Then, all of a sudden, a beast jumped at them. It was bigger than the three of them put together and it didn't look like any normal forest animal. It had razor sharp teeth, long and curved canines that reached its neck, and huge claws that could cut a tree with one swipe. The beast started ripping at their flesh.

"Ahh!" I woke up screaming.

I was covered in cold sweat and the book lay in my lap, at the last page. I stood up and walked around, trying to calm down. The first tear came, followed quickly by others. I put my face in my hands and wiped away my tears. My eyes fell on the fire pit. The fire was out. I grabbed my lantern and used the fire to relight the fire. It started small but expanded, giving the room an orange glow. I dragged a blanket from the rocking chair to the ground and sat in front of the fire. I picked up my book and stared at the last page. It only held a few sentences.

_Afterwards, the family lived without worries. Their daughters became successful women and the parents eventually died of old age, without a worry. There was the odd nightmare and flashback, but they were there for each other, comforting each other._

Tears started streaming down my face again. _The family lived without worries._ Why couldn't it have been that easy? I sat in front of the fire for a little longer, then started folding up the blankets and putting them next to the chair again. The sun started peeking over the hill at the exact same time the trapdoor opened to reveal Anders.

"Good morning. Any sleep this time?" he asked. I nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes," I responded.

"You confuse me, you know that, right?" He said.

"Until recently, sleep has only proved to tire me," I said. He looked at me as if he was trying to figure out what I meant by that, which he probably was.

"I'll talk to you later," he said and headed out the door. Mae came up right after he left.

"Good morning. You seem quite tired. You should get some sleep," she said. I shook my head.

"That's exactly what I did," I said. She frowned.

"How come sleep doesn't sit well with you, dear?" She asked. I sighed.

"Every time I try to get sleep, I get nightmares," I said. She gave me a sad look.

"You'll be fine. Now, you should head down," she said. I got up, taking my books with me.

I went downstairs and started preparing the food for lunch. I woke up Adella at some point in the day and got her started on homework. She came to help me with the food too. I showed her how to prepare the meat. It was a good morning, but something kept nagging me at the back of my mind. It was already eleven and Anders wasn't back.

Anders did come back that day. And with a huge surprise.

* * *

**Whoakay then! Whoakay is my own hybrid of "whoa" and "okay"! Anyways, here are the helpful Qs:**

**-What is the big surprise Anders has? Any ideas, because I already know.  
-Is this story still good?  
-Have you read any stories by HolaitsCiara yet?  
-Who is your favourite character in my story? In the Hunger Games series?**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 5! **


	5. The Pinnacle of Vulnerability

**AN: Hello again! How are you all? I hope you're great because I am! Look everyone, it's Chapter 5! Please Read & Review!**

**Disclaimer: If I wrote the Hunger Games, Peeta would've died the dumbest death possible (e.g.-falling in a hole, having a seizure, and immediately dying). Therefore, I did not write the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins did, and it seems that she has nothing against Peeta.**

* * *

I was helping Adella with Math homework when Anders came home. It was already noon and Mae was trailing behind him. But Mae wasn't the only person with him. In front of him was a little girl with long, blond hair and big blue eyes. She was covered in dirt and grime and her clothes were ripped. It looked as if she had cried recently. I gasped at the sight of her and ran over to embrace her in a hug.

"Ariya! You're all right!" I exclaimed, hugging her tightly. She hugged me back. I could tell that she was noticeably thinner. I started crying along with her.

"Evy! Where were you? I called for you," she said. I cried harder.

"I'm sorry for not coming Ariya. I really am. I didn't know where you were. I'll never let you out of my sight again. I'll never leave again," I told her. I looked her in the eyes, holding her small shoulders with my hands.

"It's okay," she whispered. I took her hands in mine.

"We need to get her clean. Come on, Ev, you can come help me. Grab some food from the kitchen, Anders," she said.

I followed her down the narrow hallway to the room with the water basin. Ariya held on tightly to my hand. When we got there, I helped Ariya out of her clothes and helped her in the water basin. Mae took her clothes to wash and fix. Ariya was quickly back to her old, beaming self that asked too many questions once she hit the warm water of the metal basin. It was better that way. She was splashing around the water, asking me random questions, until she had nothing left to ask. Then _I _asked her a question.

"What happened to Mother and Father?" I asked.

"Well, one day, Mother and Father told me we had to go, and we did. We were hiding in so many places and there were a lot of 'BOOM's and then one day, these people dressed in white started coming to us and Mother told me to run. So, I ran. And then he found me," Ariya said.

"Who found you?" I asked.

"That boy that lives here," she said.

"Oh, you mean Anders," I said. She nodded. "All right, let me get a towel for you. You'll shrivel up if you stay in that water any longer," I said and stood up to find a towel.

I got her a towel and took her over to my room. Mae had set up a small cot for Ariya and put a small shirt and a small pair of pants on top of it. Ariya got changed into the clothes and sat on the cot. She wrapped the balnkets tightly around her. I looked at her.

"There's something you're not telling me. You're hiding something, Ariya," I told her. She looked down.

"I didn't run," she said. I frowned. "I just ran for a bit, and then hid. I could still see Mother and Father," she was starting to cry. I went over and wrapped my arms around her small shoulders.

"Ariya, what did you see?" I asked. She let out a small sob. She shook her head vigorously. "I'm sorry Ariya." I already had a good idea of what she saw. I didn't need her to tell me.

I just hugged her and she cried in my arms. When it got dark out, I told her I had to go and she could go to Mae for anything. Adella was at the door when I was about to leave. We looked at each other and had an understanding of some sort. She went over to Ariya and took my place hugging her. I carried myself to the trapdoor and up into the cottage. When I got there, Anders was sitting in front of the fire.

"No book this time?" I asked with a smirk. He lifted up a book he had behind him.

"Finished it," he said. I made a silent 'oh' with my mouth.

"Well, I'll see you later," I said and he walked past me.

I settled myself into the rocking chair and wrapped the blankets around me. I lifted the book up and started reading. I occasionally checked on the fire to make sure it didn't go out. However, my eyes began to droop. I ended up falling asleep. Again.

My dreams were most unsettling that night. Peacekeepers were dragging Ariya in the wilderness. They arrived at a campsite filled with other Peacekeepers. In the middle, my parents were unconscious on the forest floor. They threw Ariya there. One of them lifted a torch. It fell out of his hands and…

"No!" I woke up screaming. Again.

The fire was out. I was covered in cold sweat and my heart was beating a million miles a minute. The book I was currently reading lay in my lap. I was freezing. My breath made little, foggy mushroom clouds. I wrapped the blankets tighter around me and stood up, dropping the book. I took the lantern and briskly walked over to the fire pit. The logs were still good. I lit the fire using my lantern and sat in front of it, warming my face. I picked up the second book I brought along with me. The diary. I opened it and took out the pen.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I fell asleep this time on my night watch. I did last time too. I get nightmares every time I fall asleep. They're usually or my parents and Ariya getting tortured and then killed. I don't know what I need to do to get rid of them. I'm happier now, so why do I still get haunted by these nightmares._

_ So many things have happened lately. Most importantly, Ariya is back. Anders found her when he was hunting. I have great reason to believe she saw Mother and Father get tortured and killed. I'm surprised she can still talk. She must be traumatized. _

_Sincerely,_

_ Evelynn_

I closed the diary and put it behind me. I sat in front of the fire and started at the dancing flames. The sun eventually started peeking over the hill, but I didn't move. I just sat in front of the fire. The trapdoor opened, revealing Anders. He saw me sitting in front of the fire. I was holding my knees up to my chest and my face must've been extremely pale, despite the fact it felt like it was on fire. He came and sat next to me.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I fell asleep. Had a nightmare," I said. Revelation dawned on his face.

"That's why you don't want to sleep. That's why you looked so tired yesterday," he said.

I nodded. Silence.

"Are they that bad? The nightmares?" He asked. I swallowed.

"Yes," I whispered.

"How about we talk after I get back from hunting?" He asked. I nodded. Again, right after he left, Mae came up through the trapdoor. She saw me and immediately came by my side.

"Head downstairs and rest. Don't sleep. Just lie down. We have enough food prepared. Adella and Ariya will be fine on their own," she said.

I simply nodded and headed downstairs with my book and diary.

* * *

**Sweetness! What did everyone think? Good? Bad? Boring? GREAT? *nudge, nudge*. Anyways, here are some Qs you might want to use in your review:**

**-Are my chapters getting worse or better?  
-Should I continue this story?  
-Do you love my Qs?  
****-Was the grammar good?  
-Twists and/or Turns, anyone?**

**Until Next Time (or Chapter),**

**Amelia Letter**


	6. Reassurance

**AN: Hiya everyone! Chapter 6 is here! Isn't that so "yay"! Yeah, I don't know... Anyways, Some interesting things happen in this chapter. You might kill me, you might not. Who knows? You do! So please Read & Review!**

******Disclaimer: All rights go to Suzanne Collins! Only my creativity belongs to me!**

* * *

I was lying down in my bed. At least I did for a while. I couldn't sit still. I never could. Anyways, I got up and wandered around. Eventually, I just sat on the blankets in front of the fire. The orange glow looked so calming and simple. Why couldn't my life be like that? Just then, the trapdoor opened and Anders came down into the underground safe house. He put the meat in the kitchen and then sat by me at the fire. I frowned.

"I did say we were going to talk today when I came back from hunting," he said. I smiled.

"Yes, you did," I responded. Complete silence. "So much for talking," I said. He laughed. There was something about that laugh…

"So, do you want to talk about the nightmares? You seemed pretty shaken up this morning," he said. I sighed.

"They're usually of my parents and Ariya getting tortured and then killed. I don't know how to get rid of them. I can't _not_ sleep for all eternity," I said.

I didn't look at him the whole time but when I did, I realized he was looking at me. He had a continuous, intense look in his eyes. The glow from the fire reflected on his face. What happened next surprised me beyond words. He put his hand behind my neck and brought my face towards his. The kiss was gentle, but searing and full of passion. When we pulled apart, my face was hot and a blush was creeping up my neck and face. We held each other's gaze until we heard the trapdoor unlock. We quickly moved away from each other, looking down. Mae's head poked through.

"Get Adella and Ariya! The Peacekeepers are coming! I saw them coming over the hill just now!" Mae hissed.

Anders and I jumped up quickly and made a mad sprint for Adella's room. When we got there, Adella and Ariya were sitting on the bed talking. We told them to stay quiet and to come with us. Anders took them to the trapdoor and I went to get some blankets, food, books, and storage bins to make the cottage look more like a home. I threw the things up the trapdoor and they landed with a thud. At the last minute, I went to get a chair and threw that up too. I scrambled up quickly and helped Mae and Anders organize the place. Then, there was a knock on the door that made us all freeze.

I closed the trapdoor and Anders put Adella and Ariya on a blanket with some paper and colours. I sat by the fire and Anders sat beside me. I looked at him to see he had a small smile on his face. Mae had the door opened just a crack and was talking quietly. I had a book open in my lap, but I wasn't reading; I was eavesdropping.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. We are here to check the houses to see how many registration papers must be distributed out to each house. Are there any children that are eighteen years or younger here?" I heard one of the Peacekeepers say.

"Yes, there are," Mae responded.

"Are they all yours by blood?" Another Peacekeeper asked.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with the statistics you are trying to gather," Mae responded.

"Ma'am, do not make us arrest you. Answer the questions we ask you. How many children are there?" The previous Peacekeeper asked.

"There are four children that live here with me. Two I inherited from a friend of mine. She told me the very words," she said. My fists were clenched in my lap. I was looking down, clenching my teeth. Another hand went over mine. I looked up at Anders. The Peacekeeper's voice brought me back to reality.

"We have to see the children, ma'am," he said. Anders and I got up silently and told Adella and Ariya to come with us quietly. They stood by us. Ariya wrapped her arms around my leg.

"Of course," Mae said.

I took a hold of Ariya's hand and we stepped forward as Mae opened the door wider. I drew my breath sharply. I remembered those faces. Those Peacekeepers were two of the many that tortured me. I swallowed. The Peacekeeper's looked at us and then looked inside the cottage. They dared to… Well, yes they did. What could _we_ do?

"Thank you ma'am. The papers will arrive in a few days' time," one of the Peacekeeper's said. Mae closed the door and they left. I took a deep breath and put my face in my hands.

"I guess we're moving up here," Mae said.

Anders and I immediately understood and went down the trapdoor. Adella and Ariya stayed with Mae. We got the food, books, the rest of the blankets and sheets, the rest of the storage bins, Mae's sewing box, the fresh logs, the paper and writing utensils, the kitchen utensils, and everything else we were using to live. When I got to my room, I grabbed my diary and all the books I wanted to read. I put out the fire and then Anders and I got all the stuff up and helped set it up.

There was actually a second, smaller bedroom which was given to Mae, despite her arguments. The other bedroom was for Adella and Ariya who were getting along quite well. I sat by the fire wrapped in blankets with my diary opened in my lap.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been a full day. So many things have happened. Today, the Peacekeepers came over to check the cottage. We moved into the cottage all together now. It wasn't worth the risk. The first room is very big. It's like an entrance hall. On one side, there is a large counter, some cupboards, and a small water basin that serves as a sink. Nearby is a dinner table with five chairs. On the other side of the room, there is a fire with blankets around it, two small cots serving as beds for Anders and I, and a bunch of books. There are also two rooms that are taken up by Mae, Adella, and Ariya._

_There was something else that happened today. Something big. Anders and I kissed. It felt so right. It was such a good feeling. I didn't even get that feeling with… Marx. I can't help but think about that. In all reality, I can't be a mourning girlfriend forever. But is it wrong? It definitely didn't _feel_ wrong. I haven't even thought of Marx ever since I came here. Maybe it's meant to be like this._

_Sincerely,_

_Evelynn_

I closed the diary and sighed. So many things were going through my head. I went to sit on my cot and stare at the fire. Anders came eventually and sat beside me. Neither of us said anything. At some point I took his hand. I noticed it was getting really late.

"It's getting late. You should get to bed," I told him. I looked up at him. He kissed me again, this time more urgent. He pulled away.

"You looked frightened to death when you saw those Peacekeepers," he said. I nodded.

"They were two of the many that tortured me. I would never forget their faces," I said. He pulled me into his arms and I melted into him.

"I'll keep you safe, no matter what it takes," he said.

That was all the reassurance I needed.

* * *

**Woah! Surprised? If not, don't worry, I'll throw in some crazy stuff in later chapters! Here are the helpful Qs:**

**-Do you want to kill me now? (please say no...)**  
**-I'm a lifeguard-in-training! Isn't that cool?**  
**-Are you excited for the next chapter? I am!  
-Would you love it if OCs came in? **

**_HIGHLY RECOMMENDED_: Read HolaitsCiara's stories!**

**-Amelia Letter**


	7. A Spy Uncovered

**AN: Chapter 7 time! After all the excitement from last chapter, this one is more laid-back and simple. Enjoy and Read & Review!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Suzanne Collins! Only my creativity belongs to me!**

* * *

I slept! I actually slept! Nightmare-free also! I stretched my arms above my head and smiled. This was a great start to my day. The fire was lit so somebody must've woken up and lit it back up. I looked outside. The sun was mostly up already, which meant that Anders would be back from hunting soon. Anders. His name now gave me butterflies. It was extremely girlish and a lot unlike me, but it was there. Just then, the door opened, revealing Anders.

"Good morning. You slept," he said.

"Correction: I slept, _nightmare-free_," I said with a huge smile on my face.

"That's great!" He said. Just then Mae walked out of her room with a bright smile.

"Good morning! Oh, Ev! I finished your clothes! Come so I can show you," Mae said. I got up and followed her back into her room.

Her room was neat and organized. On her bed were the clothes she made me. On the bed was an orange, long sleeve, tunic and a pair of black pants. I smiled at Mae.

"Thank you so much, Mae," I said. She waved her hand dismissively.

"You can get changed into it now. There's a tub filled with water in there if you want to wash also," Mae said, pointing to a door behind me. I turned and walked in.

The room was relatively small with a metal tub filled with water and a towel on the rim sitting by the wall. I undressed and washed. When I stepped out I grabbed the towel and got changed. The clothes fit perfectly and they were very comfy and warm. When I walked out, Mae was waiting to see how it looked on me.

"It looks wonderful!" Mae said when I stepped out.

"Of course it does! You made it!" I said. She got that modest look on her face but I kept smiling.

"It was no problem," she said.

We walked out of the room and I went to help Mae prepare breakfast. We called Adella and Ariya when we finished and we all ate in silence. Well, for a while. Just then, there was a loud knock on the door. Mae got up and walked over. She opened the door just a crack. I strained to listen.

"Hello, ma'am. These are the registration papers. Bring them to the Justice Building by the end of the week," the Peacekeeper said.

"My, my. You're all moving along quickly with this, aren't you?" Mae said, taking the papers.

"That's because there were less residents than we expected," the Peacekeeper responded. I swallowed.

"Oh. Well, good day," Mae said and abruptly closed the door. She walked back to the table. Nobody spoke.

"What are registration papers?" Ariya asked quietly, after a long moment of silence.

"I'll talk to you about it later," I told her before anyone else could say anything. Nobody really had much of an appetite after that.

I helped Mae store the uneaten food and clean the plates and kitchen utensils. It was inexplicably quiet after that. Ariya and Adella went to their room, but they were staying quiet, right after breakfast. Anders tried to help us with the clean up but Mae shooed him off and told him to tend to the fire because it was getting smaller, even though it wasn't. She wanted to talk to me. Alone.

"How are you holding up?" She asked me while we were cleaning the dishes. Her voice was a quiet whisper.

"I'm fine, but I think I should be asking you that," I responded just as quietly. She looked down.

"I'm doing fine, but _I _need to take care of _you_," she said. I nodded.

"Well, thank you for taking care of me," I responded. She smiled.

"I was asking because of all that's happened. I mean it must be a lot for someone your age to take on," she said.

"It's not that bad. There aren't that many things to deal with," I said.

"Well, I know it would be hard for me. They start those stupid Hunger Games and then your sister comes back which means she'll have her name in two years' time. And you must still be sad about your parents. And you have to explain all the Hunger Games things to Ariya. And then there's the thing with Anders–" she started, but I interrupted.

"Wait, _what_?" I asked. Her eyes widened and she pretended to be busy.

"What? I was just saying you have a lot to deal with," she said nervously.

"So then why did you mention Anders?" I asked her.

"I didn't," she retorted.

"Yes, yes you did," I told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"Mae," she looked away. My eyes widened. "You were spying on us!" I said, still keeping my voice quiet.

"No!" she said defensively.

"It was a statement, not a question," I told her. She sighed dramatically.

"Well, it was about time!" She said.

"So you _were_ spying on us!" I said.

"Oh, fine, yes, I was spying on you. Sue me," she said. I shook my head and looked at her.

"And may I know why?" I asked quietly.

"I was curious. Like I said, it was about time!" She said.

"Curiosity killed the cat," I told her.

"But satisfaction brought it back," she said. I looked at her.

"Are you satisfied?" I asked.

"Quite, yes," she said.

"Well, good then," I said. She laughed softly. Then, her face got more serious.

"I'll need your help," she told me.

"With what?" I asked. She swallowed.

"The registration papers. I can't bear to fill them out on my own," she said. She shook her head. "I must sound so weak."

"No, not at all. I'll help you fill them out," I told her. She smiled at me and we finished cleaning. I told her I'd be right back and I went to get my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Well, who would've known that Mae was the spying type? I sure didn't. Well, anyways, the fact that she spied on Anders and I wasn't the only thing she talked to me about. She also talked to me about the registration papers. They came in today. They came early. Mae wants me to help her fill out the forms because she doesn't think she can do it on her own. I accepted. Anything to help._

_Sincerely,_

_ Evelynn_

I closed the diary and put it back in its secret spot. I got up and walked over to Mae who was sitting at the kitchen table. The registration papers were in front of her in a neat pile I sat down beside her and she gave me her pen. I grabbed one of the registration papers.

"Whose do you want to do first?" I asked.

"Do yours first. And could you do the others also?" She said. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Mae," I said. I put my pen down and started filling out my first step into a nightmare.

* * *

**Hmm... I bet you can't wait until next chapter when you find out what Anders's last name is! Ayways, please answer the below:**

**-Are my chapters too short?  
-Is my story getting boring?  
-Who do you think is the greatest genius of all time?**

**-Amelia Letter **


	8. Walking Around Town

**AN: So, things might be going a little slower now for updates because I have a LOT of homework and studying to do. Please don't get upset at me and stick with me (or my story, or both :] )! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Suzanne Collins! Only my creativity belongs to me!**

* * *

This was the first registration form I filled out:

_Name: __Evelynn __Lorence _  
__ (First) (Last)_

_Age: __ 16 __ Date of Birth:__ 12 __/__ 09 _  
__(MM) (DD)_

_Parent/Guardian Name: __Mae __Wescott _  
__ (First) (Last)_

I handed it to Mae, who looked over it and nodded slightly.

"All right, next one. Let's do Ariya's," she said and handed me another form.

_Name: __Ariya __Lorence _  
__ (First) (Last)_

_Age: __ 10 __ Date of Birth:__ 10 __/__ 10 _  
__(MM) (DD)_

_Parent/Guardian Name: __Mae __Wescott _  
__ (First) (Last)_

I finished Ariya's and she looked over it again. This time, she just handed me another form and told me or who it would be.

"Adella," she said. I nodded.

_Name: __Adella __Wescott _  
__ (First) (Last)_

_Age: __ 12 __ Date of Birth:__ 09 __/__ 01 _  
__(MM) (DD)_

_Parent/Guardian Name: __Mae __Wescott _  
__ (First) (Last)_

I handed it to Mae and Mae put it with the other two finished ones and handed me the last one. I filled it out.

_Name: __Anders __Wescott _  
__ (First) (Last)_

_Age: __ 16 __ Date of Birth:__ 08 __/__ 31 _  
__(MM) (DD)_

_Parent/Guardian Name: __Mae __Wescott _  
__ (First) (Last)_

I gave it to Mae when I was done and she looked over it and put it with the other three. She smiled at me and nodded a thank you and stood up to go check on Ariya and Adella. I put my head against the table and sigh. Why did it have to be so difficult? I only brought my head up when I felt someone's hand on mine.

"You don't look so good," Anders said, after I brought my head up. I sighed.

"I'm just tired," I said. We heard Mae coming back and he took his hand off mine. Mae stopped at the doorway and looked at us.

"Why don't you two go out for a walk or something? I hear their renovating the Justice Building," Mae said, even though she had no way of knowing that, she just wanted us out of the house. "While you're at it, take the forms too," she finished handing me the forms. We both stood up and headed for the door.

In a way, I was happy to be kicked out. I was getting fresh air, stretching my legs, and, most importantly, I was getting time with Anders. After what happened yesterday, I was filled with more feelings than ever possible. I seriously didn't know how I should've felt. It was all just a huge, emotional mess._ I_ was all just a huge, emotional mess.

We walked in silence at first. There weren't many houses around this year. Not many standing houses anyways. When I sneaked a peek at Anders, he seemed to be thinking. Well, that seems to have been an international sport lately.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"A lot of things," he said.

"Well, elaborate," I told him.

"You, for one," he said. I blushed. Of course I did.

"Really now? You think about me? I'm flattered," I said. Now it was his turn to blush. Ha.

"I bet it goes vice versa, too," he said. I looked away trying not to smile, but not succeeding. He was right, I did think about him. "That's what I thought," he said. I crossed my arms.

"Is it such a bad thing?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and turned me to face him.

"Not at all," he said quietly, his face mere inches from mine.

And then he kissed me again. Another one of those heart-stopping kisses. The only good heart-stopper. We fit perfectly together and I was a little disappointed when we had to pull apart. He looked into my eyes, keeping his face close to mine. Then, I asked the question that was bothering me.

"Now, tell me, what are you really thinking about?" I asked. He sighed and smiled at me.

"I can't keep anything away from you, can I?" He asked.

"You can try, but it won't work," I responded. He nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm thinking about what I would do if you get selected for the Hunger Games. Or if I was selected. What would I do if I didn't have you near me? If you were taken away from me?" He responded.

_You want to know the truth?_

"Same here," I said.

He looked at me and wrapped me in his arms. It felt good to just be there. If only we could've stayed that way forever. I would've done anything to stay that way forever. But we had to continue on. We had to drop off the forms. We pulled away and he took my hand in his. He held my hand all the way to the Justice Building and even when we got there. It felt good to be so close to somebody.

We dropped off the forms at the Justice Building. There were no renovations. Like I said: Mae only wanted us out of the house. It was flooded with Peacekeepers and they eye us suspiciously when we walked in. Come to think of it, they eyed everyone suspiciously. Thank goodness we walked out of there soon enough.

After a while of walking, I squeezed Anders's hand reassuringly. He looked at me and I smiled at him.

"Everything will be fine," I told him. "I'm always going to be here. I'm always going to be yours."

"I know. I believe you," he responded. "Everything will be fine."

I smiled. We both smiled. We let go of each other's hands when we got near the house. I don't know why we did it. Mae knew anyways. Anders, however, didn't know that Mae knew. I thought of telling him, but who really cared and did it really matter? I think not.

When we walked in the small house, Mae was teaching Ariya and Adella how to prepare meat. My eyes fell on Ariya and a pain formed inside me. I had to tell her about the Hunger Games. Mae saw my face and nodded, as if saying now was the perfect time. So I took Ariya into her and Adella's room and sat beside her on her bed.

"Ariya, something big happened while you were gone," I told her.

"Oh?" She said. I nodded.

"The Capitol found a punishment for us," I paused, looking at her, waiting for her to say "I know so you don't need to put yourself through this", but nothing of the sort happened so I just continued on. "It's called the Hunger Games. Two children, a boy and a girl, from each district are chosen to go to the Capitol and–and fight to the death in an arena. The age range is twelve to eighteen. Your name will be in there in two years' time," I said, finalizing the inevitable. She nodded as if processing the vast information I just told her.

"I get it. I mean, I don't get why the Capitol is doing this, aside from the fact that they're cruel, but I understand what it's about," she said. I looked at her.

"Have you been studying with Adella? Your English is impeccable!" I said.

She lowered her head and nodded modestly.

"I'm happy you get along with her," I told her. I got up and went over to my bed to get my diary and write an entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_ So much has happened today. We filled out the registration forms for the Hunger Games and took them to the Justice Building. Anders and I had another one of those cheesy "couple moments". I usually mind that kind of stuff but it feels right with him. I also told Ariya about the Hunger Games today. She took it, and understood it, better than I expected. I still need you though. There's still so much to go through._

_Sincerely,_

_ Evelynn_

I closed the diary and fell back on my bed. There _was_ still so much to go through.

* * *

**So, if you could answer the below that would be great:**

**-Is my story just getting worse? Should I revert it back to a one-shot and leave it at that?**  
**-Is anyone here working/has worked on their school yearbook? I spent tonight at school until 7:30 finishing it!**  
**-What do you think is going to happen next?**

**-Amelia Letter **


	9. Looking Up?

**AN: Chapter 9 is up and ready to read! Things are going a little slowly because I have a truck load of homework. It's not even funny. It never was. Homework was never funny. Anyways, that aside, please Read & Review! I want to know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Suzanne Collins! Only my creativity belongs to me!**

* * *

We ate our dinner in silence. Of course, that is until Ariya spoke up. Back home, she always spoke during dinner time. It was as if she went to some far-away land that she had to tell us about, even though she was with us from morning 'til night.

"Ev! Do you know what apocalyptic means?" She asked, brimming with pride. I decided to play dumb. Just for her.

"No, I don't," I responded.

"Well, I do and I'm not going to tell you!" She said. I groaned.

"Oh, come on. _Please_. I _really_ want to know. You're my only hope!" I exclaimed which earned a laugh from the other four people at the table.

"Hmm… Okay! It means _predicting or presaging imminent disaster and total or universal destruction_! Cool, right?" Ariya eagerly answered. I nodded my head approvingly.

"_Very_ cool. Thank you for telling me that Ari," I told her. She blushed modestly and turned back to her squirrel meat.

We sat through the rest of dinner with some small talk this time. No matter how immature and innocent Ariya was, she always had a huge impact on people. The silent dinners were long gone now, mainly because of her presence.

Mae and I were cleaning the dishes when it happened. Anders was tending the fire and Ariya and Adella were playing some sort of hand game. The television switched on and the face of President Winters appeared. Mae, Anders, and I immediately turned our eyes to the screen and watched intently. Ariya and Adella looked at us with confused faces. President Winters spoke.

"Good evening, Panem. We are pleased to announce that the selection day for the Hunger Games has been moved up due to the small population of our dear country. The selections will now be the day after tomorrow. Anyone that does not have their forms in before that date by six o'clock in the morning will be severely punished. Everyone must attend the selections. Good day, Panem," and with that final greeting, his grotesquely fixed face disappeared off our television screen as it switched off.

My body was trembling with fear and anger. It was only closer now. They were just shoving they're power in our faces. It was all on purpose. They lived to kill, that's why they moved it up. Not because of 'lack of population'. And yet, a small part of my brain was saying: 'have you looked outside lately? There aren't many people'. That small part of my brain was big enough.

I ran across the room and ripped the door open, running outside. The cold air hit my face immediately, rivalling my warm tears. I don't really know which way I ran and why I ran. Anyways, I made it to a giant fence eventually.

My breath was coming out in small, foggy mushroom clouds when my whole body finally came to a halt. The fence was big, nearly three times taller than me. When my breath quieted, I could hear a soft buzz emitting from the direction of the fence.

"It's electric, that's why it buzzes," I heard a voice say behind me. Instinctively, but mainly because I was scared to death, I whipped my head around only to find Anders behind me.

"Thank goodness, I really thought I was toast," I said with relief. He paused to look at me.

"Are you all right? Okay, wait. That was a stupid question. Of course you're not all right. If you were all right you wouldn't have dashed out of there," he said. "So, why did you just run out of there?" I slumped my shoulders.

"Because I'm sick and tired of this. All this _vulnerability_. And now it's only closer. The Hunger Games, I mean. Of course, I knew I would have to face them eventually, but now they're just rubbing their power in our faces. And his words keep swirling around in my head: _due to lack of population_. I feel so stupid! I feel like a trapped fly!" I exclaimed.

Anders walked closer to me and took my hands. He stared into my eyes, as if he was trying to read my very thoughts. Good thing he couldn't read my thoughts because, right _then_, those thoughts were preferably secret.

"I feel weak," I whispered. I leaned into him, his warm embrace enveloping me. If only my life could've been like that. Simple and pleasurable. He backed away enough so he could look into my eyes once more.

"You're not weak, and you're not stupid. That's just the Capitol. The _Capitol_ is making you feel like this. But you're not, Ev. You're strong and you're one of the smartest people I know," he told me.

"I know, but I just wish it wouldn't be this hard. I might sound immature right now, but it's the truth. Why can't my life just be easy?" I said.

"It's not immature. Everyone wishes that," he whispered to me. I softly nodded my head and he led me back to the cottage.

When we got back to the cabin, I tried, in vain, to pull myself together. Nevertheless, I was still moody and angry. It was just so stupid and unfair. I was thinking so hard about it I didn't even notice that I nearly scrubbed a hole in the plate I was cleaning. I sighed and gently dropped the plate in the sink. I would've smashed it sooner or later…

"Are you all right?" A voice said, interrupting my violent thoughts. I turn my head to see Mae's worried expression. I nodded.

"I'm just… thinking," I look down at the plate. "Imagining that as a Peacekeeper. Or President Winters."

"I can see. You almost burned a hole in it with that sponge," she chuckled. I smiled.

"Anger quickly reverts to violence. It's what the experts say. They didn't finish their studies though, because they got awfully impatient and angry," I responded. Mae laughed softly.

"Just like your mother…" Mae muttered.

I left the kitchen and walked over to my small cot by the fire. I had to write in my diary, before I forgot. I took it out and flipped to where the little pen loyally served as a bookmark.

_Dear Diary,_

_The Hunger Games selections are the day after tomorrow. I heard they are calling it The Reaping. It's an appropriate name. It sounds very grim and final. They say it's because of 'lack of population'. That's the reason they're bringing it up. Part of me knows it's true, unfortunately, but another part of me thinks they just want to show exactly how powerful enough they are. Either way, I still despise them so._

_Some things have been getting better though. Anders and I are "progressing". Adella and Ariya are getting along like sisters. Mae is like a sister to me (occupational spying aside). Everything is quite fine and I feel like I might not even need a diary anymore. But not yet._

_Sincerely,_

_Evelynn Lorence_

I closed the diary and threw it somewhere under my bed. Things were definitely looking up, even if the Hunger Games were so close. I had a good feeling.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Here is this chapter's questioning:**

**-Do you really think that nothing bad is going to happen to Evelynn?**  
**-Are you realizing how evil I am right now?**  
**-Good grammar or not?**  
**-What do you think would make this story more exciting?**

**READ**_** HolaitsCiara**_**'s STORIES! THEY'RE AWESOME! **


	10. The Reaping

**AN: Finally, I update chapter 10! I fell really bad because I kept you guys waiting for a _loooooong_ time. But I had so much homework, it wasn't even funny. I really don't like my teacher... Anyways, you'll call me evil at the end of this chapter, I know you will!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Suzanne Collins! ONly my creativity belongs to me! Don't steal it!**

* * *

"Did you study today?" I asked Ariya as she clung to my leg and looked up at me with those big, begging, blue eyes.

"Kind of!" She exclaimed. I sighed.

"What do you mean by _kind of_?" I asked her.

"Well, I read…" She said, looking down. I sighed.

"You won't stop until I say yes, will you?" I asked her. She looked up at me hopefully. I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Grab your coat."

"Yay! I'm going into the city! Yay!" She exclaimed, dancing around the whole cottage. I took a deep breath and leaned against the counter, shaking my head and smiling.

"You can never say no to her," I muttered.

I put on my boots and my coat and waited for Ariya to get ready. When she came to the door, Adella was with her. My shoulders slumped.

"Don't tell me you want to come, too," I whined. She shook her head.

"No. I just wanted to say goodbye," she said. I smiled at her and she waved goodbye as I stepped out the door with Ariya.

Ariya held on tightly too my hand as we walked into town. She was so awed by it. She hadn't been out much because of the Rebellion. Her voice was filled with awe every time she asked a question.

"Ooh! What's that?"

"Why is that blue?"

"Has that always been there?"

"Ooh! Look at that!"

We came home in time for dinner, lugging a big loaf of bread. Ariya was still filled with giggles and adrenaline. She looked as careless and free as a ten year-old child was meant to be. Her cheeks were pinched red by the cold and her blond curls framed her face just like a dolls. Her blue eyes still shined with wonder.

"How was your stroll? You two look like you're freezing! Sit down by the fire!" Mae said, immediately fussing over us. She rushed us over to the fire.

"It is unnaturally cold out," I said, warming up my hands. Ariya's eyes were slowly drooping as she rested her head in my lap.

"I know. The windows are frosted over. Do you want some tea?" Mae said, lowering her voice for Ariya. I nodded.

While Mae was getting tea, Anders and Adella came out and said hello. We spent the rest of the night eating a warm dinner and talking in front of the fire. We all went to sleep eventually and I only noticed until morning that I didn't write in my diary before going to bed. Everything was slowly improving.

"Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Ariya exclaimed, jumping up and down on my small bed. I groaned.

"Five more minutes…" I muttered.

"No! Mae says we have to go and you already slept in. The Reaping is happening today!" She said. I quickly sat up.

"The Reaping," I whispered. I looked at Ariya and picked her up. "Let's get you looking gorgeous."

I took her in her and Adella's bedroom. I found a dress that Adella had and helped Ariya in it. Then, I went to my room and got dressed in the pale blue silk dress Mae made for me. When I got out, I saw that everybody else was dressed up. I took a deep breath and followed Mae out the door.

We walked to the town center. On the way there, Anders caught up to me and grabbed my hand. He smiled at me reassuringly and I smiled back. It was good to have somebody who cared.

They had us split into sections. Girls on one side, boys on the other. Twelve year-olds in the front, eighteen year-olds in the back. Anyone above eighteen or under twelve stayed behind the possible pool of tributes.

First, the mayor had some speech about how it was going to work. There were two globes, one for girls and one for boys, which held the names of all the possible tributes. If you were twelve, you got one name in the globe, if you were thirteen you got two, if you were fourteen you got three, and so on. I had five. They told us we could get tessarae, which was just grains and other food nesscesities, in exchange for one extra name in the globe.

Finally, District 12's escort and mentor went on stage. The mentor, Catreena Ozwell I think, was a woman that looked to be about 25 years-old with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. I wondered what kind of deal she had to make with the Capitol to be kept alive. The escort, Fredric Gottenshing, was a paunchy, overexcited man that could never sit still. His incredibly bushy moustache nearly covered his cheeks and his eyes were squinty and bloodshot as though he was drunk or hungover. I would've laughed at him if it wasn't for the current circumstances.

"Good morning District 12! Is everybody ready to start The Reaping for the first annual Hunger Games? Good! Cross your fingers and may the odds be ever in your favour! Ladies first!"

He dug his fat hand in the globe with the girls' names and kept a huge smile on his face. I clenched my fists as tightly as I could, nearly breaking my skin with my nails. I couldn't get chosen. Adella couldn't get chosen.

Neither of us got chosen.

"Melanee Havenshaw!" Fredric yelled, still smiling like it was his grandmother's one hundredth birthday.

A girl with blond hair and dark blue eyes went on stage. Her eyes were wide with fear and anxiety. She didn't want to be there. She wasn't supposed to be there. That's what she thought. That's what her eyes said.

"Any volunteers?" Fredric asked when she got on the stage. The city was silent. "Moving on!"

He dug his hand in the globe with the boys' names and scrambled around for a slip. I looked over at Anders and our eyes locked. He was trying to look reassuring, for both our sakes'. I nodded and tried to muster a smile and returned to clenching my fists tightly.

_Please not Ander, please not Anders, please not Anders…_

It wasn't Anders.

I couldn't believe it.

It wasn't possible.

It didn't make sense.

I didn't _want_ it to be possible.

But it was happening, and I nearly fainted.

I jumped, as if I was shocked, when the name was read out loud.

My only thought: _oh, God no_.

* * *

**Muahahahahahahaha! I am_ soooooo_ evil!**

**What to Review:**

**-Who do you think was selected (not you _HolaitsCiara_! I know you know!)?**  
**-Who would you have _wanted_ to be selected?**  
**-Who do you think Melanee Havenshaw is (don give it away _HolaitsCiara_!)?**

**-Amelia Letter**


	11. New Love, Old Love

**AN: Here it is! So after that mysterious ending, you figure out why Evelynn was so scared of the mysterious name that was called. See if you can recognize the name from Chapter 1. Enjoy, and sorry for the late update!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Suzanne Collins! Only my creativity belongs to me!**

* * *

"Marx Feelds!"

My eyes were wide and I inhaled sharply when they called his name. My knees buckled slightly as he walked up on the stage. I realized I was holding my breath. I tried to let it go, but I didn't really succeed much.

"Any volunteers?" Fredric asked enthusiastically. The same silence as before befell the city.

"District 12, here are your tributes! Wish them luck!" Fredric announced and they were taken off the stage after which they would be taken to the Justice Building to accept visitors.

They killed him right before my eyes. How could he be here? I mean. They did kill him, didn't they? He looked dead to me. The machine that held his pulse was silent. But what if they revived him some way? Was that what happened? The Capitol was the Capitol, after all.

But no. It wasn't right. He was supposed to be dead. His dead body got thrown into the flames, along with my feelings and past. The past can't catch up with me now. Not now. Not ever.

"Do you think we should visit them? Just to be nice," Mae said kindly.

"No!" Anders and I exclaimed at the same time.

"I mean, I don't think it's such a good idea. It will just make them see their grim situation clearer," I said.

"All right…"

"Stop!" Everyone turned towards the stage. There were four Peacekeepers on there. "The tributes have demanded the presence of two people at the Justice Building! Evelynn Lorence and Anders Wescott! Come forward!"

I was frozen. I couldn't move. Anders grabbed the crook of my elbow and helped me to walk away from the crowd. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. A small squeak escaped my mouth as I got pulled back.

"Hey! Let her go!" Anders yelled. He was being held by a Peacekeeper too.

"I don't think so. Both of you were requested. You have to come with us," one of them said. Mae was about to start arguing.

"Don't worry. We'll find our own way back. Just go home," I told her reassuringly.

The Peacekeepers took us to a car. They threw us inside on the backseats and then they got in the front and drove. We got to the Justice Building quickly, and they pulled us forcefully out of the car. They took us inside and took us in a lobby with two doors. One of them had a plate that said _Melanee Havenshaw_ and the other door had a plate that said _Marx Feelds_. I started heading towards the girl tribute's door, but the Peacekeeper pulled me back.

"Wrong door, girly," he said in a gruff voice he shoved me towards Marx's door. I looked back at Anders and then slowly walked towards the door and opened it.

There was only a red velvet couch in the middle of the red carpeted room. And lounging on that red velvet couch was Marx. He looked older somehow, like all the torture and, well, _dying_ took a toll on him. But when he saw me he smiled. But it wasn't one of those warm smiles that he used to give me before this whole mess, it was a possessive and mischievous smile. It slightly scared me.

"I heard you tried putting up a fight when they brought you here," he said.

"Word gets around fast nowadays, doesn't it?" I responded.

"It seems so. I also heard that some boy put up a fight for you too."

I didn't respond.

"So it's true. You've replaced me."

"_Replaced _is hardly the correct word," I snapped. You abandoned me! Did you _think_ of trying to get in touch with me after you, oh, you know, _came back to life_? Did you even _think _of me? Trust me, replaced is the wrong word for it. More like, _moved on_."

"Still have strong feelings for me, Evelynn?"

"Go to hell."

"Ooh, touchy," he said. Then he stood up and walked over to me. "They used a machine that stopped my heart for a short while. That short while was enough time for them to tamper with the pulse counter and make it seem like I was truly dead and beyond help. They wanted to _intimidate _you."

"I didn't even know if you were alive, because I was pretty sure you were dead, and I _still_ tried to make sure that they didn't do anything horrible to you. I tried to reach Jayne and Tomas even. Or did you forget about them, too? If you were alive, why didn't you even try to reach us? Do you have any idea how much they tortured me because I just tried?" I told him.

"It wouldn't have worked, that's why I didn't try," he said.

"Yeah, I knew that, too."

"Evelynn, forgive me. I want to make it up to you," he said gently, putting his hand on my arm. I shook him off violently.

"Don't even touch me," I told him venomously. "You're going to die. Do you have any idea what they in store for you in that arena. You hurt me and I guess now you're paying for it."

"You're being stupid."

"I've always been like this. And you know it. Or have you just always thought I was stupid?"

"All that imprisonment changed you, Ev. This isn't you."

"Yeah, well guess what? All of that imprisonment change you, too. Except it changed you for the worse."

"Yeah, well I didn't go off and fell in love with someone else!" He snapped. I quieted and stared at him with wide eyes. There was a great silence in the room, until I spoke.

"I don't know how I could have ever loved you."

"Ev, no–" But it was too late. I was walking out. Then, I stopped and turned to face him.

"Remember when they had to evacuate us all because of that fire? That was me. I tried to melt the bars so I could find you. Did you ever do something like that?"

"Ev, I told you–" I cut him off.

"It wouldn't have worked. SO why bother trying to reach the person you love, right?" And with that I walked out the door.

The lobby was empty for several seconds, and then Anders walked out of the other door. He looked upset and deep in thought. Then, he snapped out of it and his face warmed as he looked at me. He smiled a bit and put his arm around my waist.

"Let's head home. This place is too sad," he said. I nodded.

"I think Mae is making bread. I haven't had bread in a while," I said as we exited the Justice Building and the cold wind hit us. He brought me closer to keep me warm.

"Neither have I. It will be a good treat," he said.

And while I couldn't help to agree with him, my mind was reluctant to leave other, more depressing, places.

* * *

**Whoa, Evelynn has boyfriend issues! What is she going to do about that?**

**What to review on:**

**-Seriously, who is Melanee Havenshaw?  
-Wow, the Capitol is really hi-tech... But seriously, what was Marx's issue?  
-Marx or Anders? (maybe the next chapter will chapter will change your mind... who knows?)  
****-If you were Marx, would you have tried to reach Evelynn?**

**Next chapter will come soon... I hope!**

**-Amelia Letter **


	12. Melanee Havenshaw

**AN: _WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!_ I updated already! Aren't you _soooooooo_ happy? Well, you might hate me when I tell you this: this chapter is a filler chapter. _BUT_ it is very important! It is shorter than all my other ones and it is in Anders's point of view. A mystery unveiled! Don't forget to Read & Review!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Suzanne Collins! Only my creativity belongs to me!**

* * *

I opened the door cautiously. This was not happening. It couldn't be happening. I mean, my life just got so good, and now _this _happens. Melanee decides to "request my presence". There was a red velvet couch in the room and that was it. The floor was covered in red carpet. The minute the door closed she raised her head and looked at me.

"It's good to see you again," she said.

I didn't respond. She sighed.

"Of course you would be so detached. Life's been hard on you," she said.

"It was getting better… until now," I said.

"Oh? What happened?" She asked, as if clueless. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know why you called me here," I said. She stood up and walked over to me.

"Because I want to start over, Anders. With you."

"You must be crazy."

"What's so wrong with that?"

"What's so wrong with that? I'll tell you what! You just got chosen to die and you want to "start over"! You couldn't have gotten this idea sooner? Because I already started over. With_out_ you."

"Why can't you just give me a chance?"

"Because I did, and you wasted it."

"That was different."

"No, it really wasn't."

"Is it because of _her_?" She was screeching now and I was afraid they would be able to hear us in the next room. The room where Evelynn was.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"They said something about you having some other girl on your arm. I didn't want to believe them, but I guess it's true!"

"Yeah, it is."

She paused and looked at me as if she was going to cry. Not that I was going to give in to her. I knew her every manipulative way, and I wasn't about to fall for one of her dirty little tricks. It was her fault in the first place, anyways. She shouldn't have went behind my back. She wouldn't be here begging me if she didn't hurt me in the first place.

But then I realized she was long forgotten before this stupid Reaping. Now, all off that mattered all over again. I think the Games were meant to kill more than just the people in the arena.

"Why can't you just take me back?" She cried.

"Because you've only proven that you don't want me," I told her.

"That was in the past! It was different!"

"Not much."

I headed for the door, but she stopped me. She put her hand on my arm and made me look into her eyes. I didn't want to. But she was there. And she clearly had something to say. Well, it wasn't like anything she said would be able to change my mind now. I had a new life to get on with, and she wasn't about to stand in the way of it.

"Why don't you just think of those times when you nearly got caught by the Peacekeepers, and I helped you out? Why don't you just think of those fun times we had? When nothing was in the way," she said.

The way she said it, she was so convincing. And the look on her face even more so. Part of me wanted to think about those times, to just let bygones be bygones. But then the rational part of me came to surface and I realized all that those times were in the past and I needed to move on. What happened, happened.

"I remember the Dark Days. That's all I remember. I got rid of anything that wasn't worth remembering."

I looked her in the eyes when I said that, and quickly shook her off afterwards. I walked out the door, knowing I made the right decision, but all I could remember was that final look on her face that made me really want to believe that she was actually hurt. But I didn't want to fall for it. I knew how she was, and that was that.

But that last look on her face was still there, lingering in my afterthoughts. Then, I realized Evelynn was already out and waiting for me. I snapped out of it and smiled at her, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Let's head home. This place is too sad," I said. She nodded, as if she couldn't agree with me more.

"I think Mae is making bread. I haven't had bread in a while," she said as we exited the Justice Building. The cold wind chill quickly hit us and I brought her closer to keep her warm.

"Neither have I. It will be a good treat," I said.

But my heart wasn't as into it as it would have usually been. Because no matter how hard I tried to shake off that grim conversation with Melanee, I just couldn't.

* * *

**So I guess Evelynn isn't the only one having relationship problems, eh? Anyways, here's what you review on:**

**-So tell me now, Marx or Anders?**  
**-Any grammar mistakes?**  
**-If you were Anders, would you forgive Melanee?**  
**-If you were Melanee, would you beg Anders for forgiveness?**  
**-So, was this filler chapter worth it, or was it worth it?**

**P.S.- My awesome friend _HolaitsCiara_ is writing a story called _Starstruck_ for the Gallagher Girls series. I haven't even read the series and I still think it's the best story on earth! She also writes Percy Jackson and Pretty Little Liars! So all you die hard GG/PJO/PLL fans, check out her stories!**

**-Amelia Letter **


	13. Alone, Vulnerable, and Broken

**AN: I feel so bad! I haven't updated in such a long time! I feel like the worst author on earth! And not only that, this chapter is a tad shorter... Please forgive me and write me a review! _PLEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSE_!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Suzanne Collins! Only my creativity belongs to me!**

* * *

"This is _so_ good. I haven't had bread in a _long_ time!" I exclaimed, praising Mae's bread.

"I'm glad you like it!" She said, beaming.

We enjoyed our bread, which was actually very good, without any mention of the Reaping. It was as if somebody just gave me a miracle. That horrible meeting with Marx at the Justice Building would never be spoken or thought of ever again. That was, of course, until Ariya's curiosity surfaced.

"So, why'd you two stay behind?" She asked with a smile on her face. Silence fell in the small house.

"It was a mistake," I blurted out at exactly the same time Anders said:

"They misread the names."

Mae looked between the two of us with a quizzical look on her face.

"It was a mistake," I repeated firmly. She studied us for a while longer then shrugged and went back to enjoying her bread.

We finished eating in a much quieter environment than before, but we all knew that the person next to us wanted to say something. But nobody did. After we ate, I went to my bed and picked up my diary and opened to the bookmarked page with the pen.

_Dear Diary,_

_ The Reaping was today. I didn't get reaped, and neither did Anders and Adella. But one really important person did get reaped. Marx Feelds. He "requested my presence". I didn't know what to feel. I still don't. He was so different, and he seemed so much more like a random person than Marx. He kept making up excuses for himself._

_ Well, I've had enough of it. I will omit him from my memories and that's that. He can't do anything about it. He will never be spoken of or thought of ever again. I will never, ever, speak, think, or let my mind wander to him. I am done, and I am keeping that promise. I will live my life as if he never resurfaced and–_

"Evelynn?" I heard Anders's voice call. I looked up from my furious and messy writing. "Can I talk to you?" I slowly nodded and put my head back down to finish my writing.

_–my life will get better. Slowly, but eventually._

_Sincerely,_

_ Evelynn Lorence_

I closed the diary and looked up at him. He looked a little nervous, but maybe that was just me.

"Come on," he said, indicating for me to follow him. I stood up and followed him out the front door.

We exited the house and came out on the small wraparound porch. He turned and looked at me. I couldn't tell the emotion in his eyes. It could've been fear, uncertainty, nervousness, guilt, or even giddiness. He was unreadable. And I hated it.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I need to know," he said. I looked at him, urging him on, even if I knew what was coming. "I need to know why you were requested."

I pressed my lips together. Well, it definitely wasn't giddiness.

"You'll tell me why _you _were requested?" I asked. He looked reluctant. This wasn't good.

"All right," he finally said. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"We kind of had a past. It ended when…" I looked up at him and sighed. I sat down on the porch steps. "It ended when the Capitol killed him in front of my eyes. I was sure he was dead, but, once again, the Capitol was just fooling me."

He paused before he spoke again. "So you still have feelings for him," he said. It was a statement, not a question. I hated him for it.

"No! He's behind me! It's done. _You_ are the only person I have feelings for!" I exclaimed.

"Is it?" He said. He started heading for the door.

"You haven't told me who Melanee is," I said quietly.

He stopped. He froze. He got tense. He slowly turned toward me. And that's when I knew. I could see it in his eyes. I couldn't believe him. I stood up and faced him, anger building. The look on my face was probably incredulous.

"You had a past with her. You are such a hypocrite," I said.

"I ended it, though! She went behind my back, so I ended it!" He exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness! You were practically _forced_ to break it off with her! _You_ still have feelings for _her_!"

"No, I don't!" I stopped and looked at him. His face was so pleading. And yet…

"Well, when I said that, you couldn't believe me. If you can't trust me, I can't trust you."

I briskly walked past him and went back inside the house. He stayed out there for a while, just walking around on the porch. I huddled into a little ball on my bed and hid my face. Tears wouldn't come. And, boy was I glad. I didn't care why I couldn't cry, I was just happy that I wasn't crying. No more weakness. I was becoming me again.

But then I thought of all I had lost. Marx. My parents. I nearly lost Ariya. I lost my home, even if I found a new one. My friends. And now, Anders. And his trust. He lost my trust. All I was now was alone, vulnerable, and broken.

And just like that, one tear slowly rolled down my cheek. Then another and another, until they were coming out like a waterfall. Yet I remained silent and no one said anything. It was good that no one said anything. I'd much rather be left alone.

I picked up the diary and opened it to the page that I wrote that day. So much for never talking about him again. Not only did I talk and speak of him, he managed to ruin one of the few good things in my life. He managed to ruin my lifeline. My on thin thread that still connected me to the world and made go on day and night. Just because of one thought.

And then I realised something. Something I should have seen long ago. I couldn't believe my stupidity, that I hadn't noticed it sooner. I mean, this was the Capitol we were talking about. Not only were they capable of anything, they also fed on misery. At least that's how I saw it. But that one big thing?

The Hunger Games were made to do much more than physically maim and kill 23 innocent children a year. They were made to ruin _everyone_.

* * *

**Oh no. Anders and Ev are in a bit of a rut... **

**-You think they can sort it out?**  
**-Wow, nice job Marx! Ruining a relationship like that... But you tell me: Whose fault is it really, the Capitol or Marx?**  
**-You want to take a guess on who Jayne and Tomas (mentioned Chapter 11) are?**

**PLEASE READ AND _REVIEW_!**

**-Amelia Letter **


	14. District 12 is Orwell's Animal Farm

**AN: I have taken much too long... I would name excuses, but that would make me an even worse writer, so I suppose you can shame and just read the chapter... :( ... On the bright side, I'm brimming with ideas for chapter 15!**

**Disclaimer: Dislaimed (how do you say "disclaimed" in French?)**

* * *

Sunlight streaked through the window above my bed. I stretched my arms above my head and sat up. This morning was different. I didn't feel so energized, like I usually did after a nice, long sleep. I felt restless and worn-out.

Maybe it was because the Hunger Games finally started.

Maybe it was because Marx was in the Hunger Games.

Maybe it was because I didn't have Anders anymore.

That was most likely it. No Anders, no energy. Right? Oh, I don't know. All I know is that I was tired. I tossed and turned all night without getting any sleep. I looked out the window again. A walk would be nice…

I tossed the bed sheets aside and jumped out of bed, putting on a pair of pants and a shirt over my pyjamas. I opened the door and walked out into the frigid air. I wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm. It was sunny out, but it was still a bit chilly because it was the morning. Then, in the distance, I saw somebody walking up the small hill with some things slung over their back. I squinted.

It was Anders.

I frantically moved around the porch and finally just hid behind the side of the house, safe from his view. He climbed the porch and he had a serious look on his face. I watched him carefully.

Stalker. Creep-o. I know. Whatever.

He put down the dead animals he hunted and leaned against the railing. He looked so deep in thought… Then, all of a sudden, he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a necklace with crescent-shaped locket.

A pang of anger suddenly surged through me.

These Hunger Games were ruining everyone.

So much for leaving the past in the past.

I slid down the wall and waited for him to go inside the house. When he finally did, I slowly got up and went on with my walk. But I wasn't into it anymore. I felt worn out all of a sudden.

When I got to the crest of the hill, I started walking back home.

_Home._

It felt so weird calling it _home_.

But that's what it was.

Wasn't it?

All of a sudden, I just sat down in the grass and put my face in my hands. The tears were coming all over again. Well, that didn't last very long. I cried until I didn't have much left in me. I was weak again.

I got up and scolded myself for being so negative and stupid. I wasn't weak. I was strong. I wiped the tears off my face and walked back home.

_Home_.

It didn't feel that strange anymore.

When I walked in, everything seemed to be running smoothly. But it was quiet. And there was some sort of tension in the room. Adella and Ariya were sitting at the table doing some work. Mae was cleaning the meat. Anders was helping her. Mae looked up when I walked in.

"Oh, Evelynn! I was sure you'd run off somewhere!" She exclaimed.

"I just went for a short walk. No worries," I said.

"All right then."

After that I got changed and ate lunch. It was quiet. I was ready to start screaming. I couldn't handle all that _stillness_. All that _quiet_. I scraped my chair back and muttered something that should have sounded like "excuse me" and walked out on the porch. I was spending a lot of time there lately.

I have no idea how long I stayed out there. But at some point, Mae came out to get me.

"The chariot rides are going to start in a few minutes. You should come in," she said quietly. I nodded.

"Thank you for getting me," I responded.

We went back in and sat down at the dinner table facing the television. Ariya came and sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, as if protecting her from the evil that would appear on the television set. Then, the television flipped on. President Winters' face appeared.

"Hello Panem! These are the first annual Hunger Games!" He exclaimed.

The way he said it, as if he was proud of all that he was doing. I hated that we were being forced to watch. I didn't think I could handle it.

The cameras zoomed in on the grand doors as they opened and the District One carriage paraded into the stadium. I ignored all the chariot rides. Hey, technically, I was watching. My mind just wasn't processing. I was hearing, but not listening.

So I obviously heard when "District Twelve" was bellowed out by the announcer.

I lifted my eyes from the floor and watched the grainy image on the television. The charcoal black District Twelve Chariot rolled in, holding its two tributes.

They were standing far apart from each other, as if they were going to contract some sort of disease from the other if they merely shared the same elbow room. They waved stiffly and kept their faces serious.

They were dusty mining suits. Melanee's was made into a sort of dress, but it still looked like the jumpsuits the coal miners had to wear. Marx looked more like a tuxedo, but still plain grey. They were covered in coal dust.

I wouldn't sponsor them to save my life.

Apparently the Capitol agreed with me.

"Shame the stylist and that mentor. Oh, and the escort," said the announcer. "But that mentor. She's something. Her story is completely secret. Some people say she had major surgery so no one would know who she was. Some say she had the looks of an original Seam person. Thing is, she made a huge deal with the Capitol so she could stay alive. Rumour is she left behind everyone she loved to stay alive."

"I think she's a pretty good mentor. Looks strong, smart, very serious. Maybe she'll be the best one out of all of them. However, she might be at fault for a fake identity. From hearing what you said Jones, maybe her real name isn't even Catreena Ozwell?" A second announcer said.

_An original Seam person_. Peering into her dark blue eyes and her strawberry blond hair that glinted red in the sun, it didn't seem possible. Her porcelain skin was nothing compared to the olive toned skin all the other Seam people had.

But somehow, I could believe it. There was so much… _crap_… going on here, looking back, I would've done anything to stay alive. I was just too immature to see it that way then. The most mature out of all of us was Jayne. She was always there, acting like the mother bear of our group. We made fun of her for it, but maybe she was right that way.

And Catreena, she looked familiar. As if I'd seen her around town or something before.

Thinking of Jayne, memories from before the Dark Days came flooding in. Jayne was the mature one, making sure we didn't get into any trouble. Tomas, he was smart. Like, really smart. Genius, actually. Marx always made jokes, pulled pranks. He was always taking risks and chances. And me? I was quiet, sneaky, and a general mastermind of our escapades.

"Ev? Hel_lo_! Ev!" I heard Ariya's voice say. I snapped back into reality. "It's late, come on." She tugged on my arm and I slowly got up, following behind her.

"Where are you taking me, Ariya?" I asked.

"Come on! I want you to read me a story!" She exclaimed.

"A story?" I asked in a confused manner.

"Like a book! Just part of it tonight, another part tomorrow, and so on."

"All right…"

She led me into hers and Adella's room. She made me sit on her bed next to Adella, and I found myself surprised at her strength. Or maybe it was my weakness. She grabbed a really old book off the shelf and brought it to me, sitting in my lap. I looked at the book cover. The title was _Animal Farm_. I hadn't read that one yet. I opened it and began to read.

"Mr. Jones, of the Manor Farm, had locked the hen-houses for the night, but was too drunk to remember to shut the popholes…." I began, reading out loud to Adella and Ariya.

Soon enough, they were asleep, and I was getting a good idea of what the book was about. I tucked them in on their beds and walked to my own bed. I needed to get sleep, too.

And I hoped that hope was enough to make everything go back to normal. As in, before Dark Days normal.

* * *

**I chose Animal Farm because it's my favourite classic... So:**

**-Have you read Animal Farm? Catcher in the Rye? (I have :D)  
-Grammar?  
-Are you still mad at me for the wait?  
-Fave classic?**

**-AL **


	15. Something to Say

**AN: Okay, it's been awhile. First it was school, then it was a new story, then it was writers' block, then it was a new laptop, and then it was a bunch of end-of-summer stuff. Point is, I'm so incredibly, unbelievably sorry, but I've finished all the chapters for the rest of the chapter (and there aren't that many). SO ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMED.**

* * *

"They're getting heated, these games. Let me tell you, a lot of people have lost a lot of money betting, Bob. No one thought that 12 would last this long! But lookie here, final eight, and they still got both their tributes!"

It had been a week. First day, they raced to the Cornucopia. Nearly half of the tributes got killed then. They called it a "bloodbath", for better use of the word. Five the next day. Then it got less and less, but now it was final eight. They were coming for interviews, I heard.

Anders walks in. We've gone from not talking, to physically avoiding. I put down my book, turned off the television, and got up. I walked outside on the porch and just stared over the hill at the town. It was so peaceful, unlike my life. I was brought back to reality by the sound of the door closing. I turned to see Anders behind me.

"Can we go for a walk?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I guess so," I responded quietly.

He walked off the porch and I caught up with him, walking alongside him. Sure, we were avoiding each other, but it's not like I didn't _want_ to be near him.

"I'm sorry. For overreacting," he said.

"I kind of overreacted too, so sorry also," I said.

"You think we could ever–"

"Yes!" I answered quickly. "… Or, you know… Sure…"

He took my hand. "I'm happy. And I have something for you."

"What?"

This was confusing. For how long had he been planning to talk to me? Had I really misunderstood him completely? Did he actually… maybe, hopefully… love me? Could he? Could I in return?

He reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a necklace. With a crescent-shaped locket. I recognized it immediately. It was the locket that he had looked at last week when he came back from hunting. He put it in my hand.

"It was my grandmother's," he said.

"It's beautiful. Thank you," I replied.

I looked up at him. How could I ever have been upset at him? I smiled, despite myself. It was all going to be all right.

There was a bright, blinding flash.

"Ms. Lorence?" a voice asked.

My head whipped around and I saw a bunch of reporters.

"And you must be Mr. Wescott!"

"What the–"

"Come on," Anders muttered.

He started running, pulling me along. I managed to keep up with him a bit, but he was fast. It was hard to keep up.

Eventually, we reached the crowded city. I risked a glance behind me. The vultures were hot on our trail. Anders pulled me into a huge crowd and we ducked. We watched the reporters carefully before ducking into the bakery.

We sat down at a small table and started laughing. Guess final eight interviews were not going to be fun. Luckily, the baker didn't kick us out. It wasn't a very crowded day.

"I can't wait until all this bogus stuff is over," I said. "It's absolutely mad."

"It'll be over for the year only," Anders said.

I reached over and took his hand. "It will be enough. All I want is a break."

He kissed me lightly. "Me too."

* * *

"It's getting intense, Jenkins."

Anders and I were in the kitchen. I was washing dishes and he was preparing the meat. We didn't have as much as usual because he had to sell some. We were getting low on money. Mae was sitting in front of the television with yet another sewing project.

The interviews were terrible. Five minutes in and it was, 'do you still have feelings for Mr. Feelds?' 'How is Mr. Wescott handling this?' and 'What's your favourite food?' I told them enough was enough and started to get up, but the big bodyguards pushed me back down. It was terror.

"Oh, would you look at this? The District 12 tributes have turned on each other!"

Anders and I immediately turned around and raced for the television.

Sure enough, there they were. Marx and Melanee fighting like wild animals. And it happened so quickly. Her knife just went right through his heart. She gave a victorious smile, but then it fell. She fell on her knees and everyone saw the arrow lodged in her back. There were only two tributes left now.

"Well, District 12 has lost all hope. Maybe next year. The boy from District 1 and the girl from District 4 are still up. This ought to be a good fight."

That was it. They were both gone in less than fifteen seconds.

They talked like nothing had happened, that everything was all right. As if they weren't just another two lives.

The fight on the television between the girl and the boy was completely hazy. I didn't even acknowledge it. All I noticed was the eerie quietness of the cabin. So that was it. We were supposed to pretend like life was all fine and dandy and to move on.

Well, that wasn't very planned out.

We watched in stunned silence as the District 1 boy decapitated the District 4 girl with his axe. The cheers of the Capitol were clearly heard as a hovercraft flew in and picked him up. He was smiling like he just won Best Student of the Year.

Disgusting.

"Well…" I started. _Come on, Brain. Give me something._ "What now?"

"Now nothing. That's just it," Anders said. "They're not punishing those twenty-three children. They're punishing us. Now, we're expected to forgive and forget."

"It was a nice try, but it's not happening."

* * *

"Fredrik Jameison, the District 1 tribute that won the 1st Hunger Games, has finally finished his our of Panem and has settled in to the Victors' Village. Everyone is looking forward to the Reaping today and District 1's mentor is now Fredrik Jameison himself!"

"Must be nice. But I wonder, what has happened to the last mentor?"

"Who knows, who cares?"

I winced as I tied off the bow in Ariya's hair. _Who knows, who cares?_ Don't even get me started. I turned Ariya around and crouched down in front of her. I smoothed down her pink dress and cupped her face. I couldn't believe she was eleven. Bile rose in my throat as I thought about her being twelve next year.

"Beautiful," I said.

She beamed. "Thank you."

"Stay close to Mae, all right? Don't wander off."

"Don't get chosen."

I shook my head. "I won't. I'm staying right here."

"And Anders?"

I smiled. "He's staying right here, too."

She nodded and we walked out of the house and to the Reaping. Mae, Anders, and Adella were already there. As I took my spot with the rest of the seventeen year-old girls, I spotted Anders and caught his eye. I smiled reassuringly.

The mentor, the escort, and the mayor all climbed up on the podium. The quiet was almost unbearable. The mayor looked like he lost a lot of sleep. I looked a few seats down at his daughter. At least she didn't have nineteen slips like me or twenty-three like Anders.

The mayor cleared his throat. "It's been a year and now, it's time for the 2nd Hunger Games. They have been successful for a year now and the Capitol is anxious to see what will happen this year."

He sat down and the cheery escort approached the microphone. Why were all the escorts so cheery? Did this amuse them? I didn't see what was so funny about this situation.

The escort cleared his throat. "The proceedings will go as the year previous. One boy and one girl from each district. Ladies first, Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!"

Yes, may they.

The escort reached his pudgy hand in and that was when the mentor shot up and screeched, "STOP!"

Everyone was looking at her. The mayor looked even wearier. The escort was shocked and maybe a bit angry. I exchanged a look of confusion with Anders. She approached the microphone.

"May I have a word?" she asked. All of a sudden, I remembered her name. Catreena Ozwell. "After all, I _am_ the mentor."

The mayor nodded and Catreena turned to all of us. "I need to tell you all something before you proceed. Before anyone of you gets chosen. I don't want this to wait one more minute."

* * *

**Well, then! What could the mentor possibly have to say? Guess you'll have to wait a chapter.**

**-Favourite line/part?  
-SO SO SO SOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYY!  
-Was it good?  
-Grammar?**

**See ya, cool bros. **


	16. Life Goes On

**AN: Now, we find out what the mentor has to say. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMED.**

* * *

"I've been lying to all of you," she started. Quiet murmurs spread across the crowd like a wave. "My name isn't Catreena Ozwell."

In that moment, a lot of things happened. The Peacekeepers tensed and sat up in their seats. A few people shifted in the crowds. Murmurs turned to loud conversation. Some people even got up, but the Peacekeepers surrounding pushed them back down in their seats. My eyes stayed fixated on the stage as not-Catreena got everyone's attention.

"Excuse me!" she exclaimed. Everyone seemed to quiet down. "My name is Jayne Droy. I lived in the Seam. The Capitol–"

In that moment, the Peacekeepers on the stage stood up and lunged for her, pushing her to the stage. But it didn't matter; she lost me a 'Jayne Droy.'

It was Jayne. The goody-two shoes. The quiet one. The scolder. Jayne, my best and closest friend. She was alive. She was the mentor.

"Please! Don't let them win! The Capitol is corrupted!" she was yelling. The Peacekeepers were throwing her around pretty badly, but she was just yelling louder. "LEAVE! REBEL! DEFEAT THEM! DISTRICT 13–"

One of the Peacekeepers brought out a Chloroform cloth as the other threw her on the floor of the stage. She grunted. Everyone was in stunned silence. She thrashed and swiveled her head as they tried to put the cloth to her mouth; her face turning red from holding her breath. And finally, one of them threw her so hard that she was knocked unconscious.

She flew like a rag doll and she hit the wood with the loudest thud ever heard. A simultaneous gasp passed through the crowd as the Peacekeepers dragged her away. Murmurs swept the crowd once more, but they were silenced when the escort spoke.

"Dreya Dawson!" he yelled in the microphone.

It was that moment that people lost all hope of postponing. And so, we all watched in shock and fear as a timid fourteen year-old girl walked up on the stage. Her brown hair was braided into two long ponytails. Her blue eyes frantically moved as they scanned everything in sight. I saw Ariya. I saw Adella. I saw me.

The escort dug his pudgy hand in the boys' globe. He looked angry.

"Jason Dimitri!"

A boy about mine and Anders's age walked up on the stage. He was incredibly scrawny and his black Seam hair rested on his head almost like a mop. Unlike the girl, his eyes remained on the ground for the rest of the proceedings.

As soon as we were dismissed, I jumped out of my seat.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Anders asked as he passed me a mug filled with tea. I took it thankfully.

As soon as we had gotten home, I had sat down and stared at the fire and thought about every single memory I had with Jayne. From skipping five year-olds to whispering teenagers. There were so many, I could only keep a blank expression the whole time.

I swallowed and looked down at my tea. "Jayne Droy. Jayne was my closest friend. Before the Dark Days."

Anders nodded slowly. "That must've been hard for you to watch."

I shook my head. "I've been going through every memory of her like an album and the only thing that comes up is nothing at all. There're so many things, it just all creates this huge, empty, white space. I still can't accept exactly just what happened."

"Well, let's go over it."

I sighed. "She was taken captive with me and everyone else. I think… I think she made a deal with the Capitol. To give her freedom. Make her one of them basically, in exchange for not leaking information."

"Information?"

I looked at him. "She knows something. She figured something out. She was always smart and she must've figured out something that the Capitol didn't want anyone to know. Something big."

Anders hugged me tightly. "Whatever it is, someone else will figure it out soon enough."

"It's not that that bothers me," I said, leaning back into his arms. "I've come to the conclusion that if the Capitol doesn't want us to know about it, it's something that would be able to help us. That would give us freedom."

"More the reason to find out. Soon enough."

* * *

It was early morning and I couldn't sleep. I spread my arms above my head as I walked out of my bedroom yawning.

Over the year, Anders and I had set out to expand the small cottage. We had added two more bedrooms for the two of us. Ariya and Adella seemed to be fine rooming together. We had also added a second washroom and built some furniture for the empty part of the front room with the hearth.

Anyways, as I walked into the kitchen, I was scared to death and back as I saw Adella sitting at the dining table. My face mirrored her surprised expression. Slowly, my soul made its way back into my body and I sat down across from her.

"What's got you up?" I asked her softly.

Slowly, she looked up and now that I was closer to her I realized she was crying. My eyes widened as I took her hands. She sobbed quietly. I held on to her hands tightly.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't want to get chosen for the Hunger Games. Or you, or Anders, or Ariya," she sobbed.

I got up and dragged my chair next to her and enveloped her in my arms. I rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair.

"You won't," I whispered. "And neither will I or Anders or Ariya. We're staying right where we are. Don't think on that for one minute. I would never let anything happen to you or Ariya."

"You promise, Evelynn?" she asked looking up at me.

I nodded and smiled. "Of course."

* * *

"Clean up! Ariya, that's not cleaning up!" I yelled.

She groaned. "I don't want to clean up."

"Oh, look at you being all grown up," I said. "You know, the big bad monster will get you if you don't."

"The only big bad monster I know of is the president and he's pretty far away."

"Oh, I heard the tickle monster was out!" I exclaimed, grinning widely and running toward her.

"Okay, okay! Enough! I'll clean!"

I got up and put my hands on my hips. "That's what I like to hear."

"Whatever. Go make-out with Anders."

"Ten and eleven and the difference is astronomical," I said begrudgingly to myself as I walked away.

"Fourteen's not so fun either," Anders said as he sneaked up behind me and grabbed my waist.

I smiled. "Well, I think Mae has it worst."

He spun me around. "I think you're right."

In that moment he kissed me. I couldn't have been happier. The past week had been absolutely mad. The Hunger Games had started, Jayne was prosecuted by gunfire (but not before requesting my presence and saying goodbye), and I hadn't managed to get a wink of sleep. And now Ariya was giving me attitude.

"Ew. Really? Are you kidding me? That wasn't to be taken literally," Ariya said. I spun around faster than a hovercraft and glared her.

"You should really work on your sarcasm then," I said.

"Whatever. I'm done cleaning my room. What's my reward?"

"How about no more talk of monsters?"

"Fine by me."

"Good. Now go out with Adella to the city."

"Whatever," she said as she walked out of the house.

"_Whatever_," I grumbled. "It's her new favourite word."

"Well, Adella's is '_leave_,' which isn't much better," Anders said. I laughed. "Now where were we?" he asked pulling me closer.

I took a step away and smirked. "I think you were cleaning _your_ room."

"Damn. I thought I could get away with it."

"You almost did with that amazing kiss."

"Don't forget it."

"Wouldn't even try."

* * *

**Aw! Such a sweet ending! Anyways, I'm sorry to tell you all this will soon be over. I'm glad you were all here supporting and being awesome though. But still stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**-Favourite line?  
-Grammar?  
-The end already? I know, it's sad.**

**Buh-bye. **


	17. Down the Family Tree

**AN: My dear readers, I am sad to say, this is the last chapter. So read it and review it with a passion!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not surrounded by piles of money. Enough said.**

* * *

_10__th__ Hunger Games…_

"Hear this, Robbie?" the man asked his working partner at the Hob. He tossed him the paper.

"Hear what, Pat?" Robbie replied.

"Another kid born. Named Rowena Wescott."

"Ahh, Wescott, I know the name."

"Yeah, the dad is that one boy named Anders that brings the good meat."

"Good boy, he is. It would be a shame if his kid got chosen for the games."

_25__th__ Hunger Games…_

"Come straight to us when it's done, you understand?" Evelynn Wescott told her children, Rowena and Jayne, for the fifth time.

"Yes, mother. Stop worrying. We'll always be here," Rowena said.

Jayne smiled slightly. "She's right. No worries, no doubt."

Evelynn smiled. "Your father and I will be waiting."

"We'll send our love from the few rows down. We'll be back in, oh, a few months' time," Rowena said.

"Let's hope not. Now, off you go."

_35__th__ Hunger Games…_

Rowena final closed her eyes as sleep fell her. She rocked slightly in the rocking chair as she fell into the deepest sleep ever. It had been impossible to come by sleep for both her and James ever since Hazelle was born.

But she was a beauty. And Evelynn loved her.

Suddenly, the babies cries woke her. It was good while it lasted.

And then, the door closed shut. James walked in the room. He looked tired and worn out in his miner's clothes, but he was smiling, and he was quick to stoop over Hazelle's crib and pick her up into his arms.

"Go on to sleep," he said. "I'll take care of her."

_50__th__ Hunger Games…_

"Please, you're unbelievable, Haymitch," Hazelle said passively. She turned to her other friend, Maysilee. "Isn't he unbelievable?"

"Incredibly," Maysilee replied.

"I'm serious!" Haymitch explained.

"Okay, you and Taylor Everdeen did not steal from the bakery. They've got better protection there than President Snow has at his private penthouse."

"So you don't believe in me?"

"Uh, no."

"Well, I'll take that to my grave if I–"

"You won't get chosen today. It's creepy Quarter Quell. No one in my family's ever gone. Plus, I don't know what I'd do without you guys. So whatever you do, don't think like that."

"You realize twice as many people are going this year, right?" Maysilee reminded.

"Don't think like that! Just because twice as many people are going doesn't mean you'll go. So, extract the negative thoughts."

"Then how are we supposed to think, oh-wise-one?" Haymitch asked.

"No, worries, no doubt, Haymitch dear. No worries, no doubt."

_74__th__ Hunger Games…_

Hazelle was lost in the album she had opened up. It captivated her attention like an interesting book. She gingerly touched the photo of her grandmother, Evelynn, and her grandfather, Anders. They were both teenagers in the photo.

She was immediately shaken from her daydreaming when Gale walked in. She smiled up at her son. She was glad he was eighteen. While he would have to work in those terrible mines that gave her the shivers every time she thought about them, he wouldn't get chosen for the Hunger Games anymore.

All forty-two slips were coming out.

No worries, no doubt.

"How was hunting?" Hazelle asked.

"Fine," he responded, going to change for the Reaping.

"How's Katniss?"

"Also fine."

Hazelle nodded. "Good. Good."

Gale walked out and stared at the album. "What's that?" he asked.

"Oh, just an old album."

"Of… you and dad?" he asked cautiously.

"No… no. It was my grandmother's. Evelynn."

"Right the one I hear so vaguely about."

Hazelle showed him the photo. "This is her."

"And who's that? Anders?"

"Yes. You know, you can always just pull it down and look at it. It has my mom's aunts in it also."

"Let's hope I'll be here to pull it down and look at it."

Hazelle immediately shook her head. "No. No, Gale. Don't say that. Don't you ever think that."

"I'm sorry. I know. It's just hard not to think about it."

"I know. I know. Just remember–"

"No worries, no doubt. I know, mom. You're right, it'll be fine."

Hazelle sighed. "Of course you know. Now, come on. Wouldn't want to be late."

"As tempting as it is. Rory! Vick!"

"Posy, sweetheart, come on now."

Normality ensued for a second as Rory and Vick begrudgingly followed their older brother and Hazelle scooped three year-old Posy in her arms. Hazelle took one last look at the photo of her grandfather, unable to shake the resemblance between him and her son.

She really hoped he would be all right.

* * *

**And ending with a twist! Yes, Gale is related to the beloved Evelynn and Anders. Why? Because I'm Team Gale, that's why.**

**-What did you think of the whole story?  
-Any grammar problems?  
-Favourite line?  
-Any questions for the author about said story (or other stories)?**

**It was fun while it lasted, mi amigos! LIVE GOOD LIVES! **


	18. New Prequel OneShot is up temp message

**If there are still any Dear Diary fans out there, don't forget to check out my new one-shot that is a sequel to _Dear Diary_! It is titled _Jayne Doe: A Dear Diary One-Shot_ and it is about Evelynn's friend Jayne that was mentioned in the story a few times! I've been fairly inactive about this story and wanted to make sure all of you caught wind of this :)**

**-Amelia xx**


End file.
